


The Science of Love

by LadyJaneGrey92



Category: Eleventh Hour (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneGrey92/pseuds/LadyJaneGrey92
Summary: Shortly after Special Agent Young's full recovery and return to duty, she and Dr. Jacob Hood have a very honest conversation that has been a long time coming.This takes place after the final episode, number eighteen.
Relationships: Jacob Hood/Rachel Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Science of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have only recently discovered this brilliant show and I absolutely loved it. This little one-off vignette is my tribute.

“HOOD!!”

The red mist had descended over FBI Agent Rachel Young’s vision before she had even acquired her target. He had his back to her as he pretended to inspect a nearby flowering bush. She descended the hill away from the crime scene, chest pumping like a bellows. She knew that look. She knew his innocent act. Hell, she knew everything about Dr. Jacob Hood like the back of her hand. In all the time they had worked together, she ought to. She’d saved his ass enough times. Which was why she could not understand what the hell had just happened. Her eyes narrowed. She knew he heard her. Knew he knew she was coming. Knew he was choosing to ignore her. Well, she’d just see about that.

A large, well-suited wall stepped out into her path, cutting off her visual contact with Hood. She stopped and looked up. And up some more. Into the contrite face of SA Felix Lee.

She crossed her arms before her. Yeah, she had a few things to say to him, too.

“You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?”

Felix had the grace to look abashed.

“Look, it wasn’t my idea, okay? I was just following orders.”

“Whose orders?”

Felix chewed his lip and didn’t answer. He didn’t have to.

Her eyes narrowed. “Yeah. I thought so.”

“Look, Rachel…”

“That’s Special Agent Young to you, Special Agent Lee!” She shot over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry!” He called after her.

She didn’t reply as she continued down the hill.

“HOOD!”

He turned to look at her only after she had drawn up behind him. Two sea green eyes rimmed with red met hers briefly then dropped. She could have sworn she saw something flash through them, something that gave her pause. But it was gone again as soon as it had appeared, his usual half vacant, preoccupied expression falling over his face like a curtain.

“Rachel,” he said simply.

“Just what the hell was that?!” She said, crossing her arms, determined not to let him off the hook.

“What?” he said, batting his eyes at her.

“You know damn good and well what.” Her eyes narrowed. “Last time I looked, I was your handler. It’s _your_ job to do the thinking. It’s _my_ job to do the protecting!”

He nodded. “And?”

“I had him in my sights! Hood, do you hear me?! I had him!”

He nodded. “Yes, I hear you.”

“Then why the hell did Felix interfere? On your orders!”

“He didn’t interfere. He gave you backup.”

“HE PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY.” The fury was back. It vibrated through every molecule of her. She clenched her fists in rage.

“And if he hadn't, then Johnson might have had you, did you think of that? Besides, I’ve never known you to object to backup before.”

“Backup is not necessary when the situation is under control! Which is what it was, Hood. UNDER. CONTROL. Johnson didn't have a prayer of hitting me. I knew that! I'm not about to let that happen. If I needed backup, I would have CALLED for it myself! I know when a situation is beyond my control and when it isn't!”

“Well, regardless. Johnson’s in custody now and it’s all over. All's well that ends well."

“It was _my_ job! And I had it under control! He was in my sights until Felix intervened! I don't _need_ to be handled, Hood. _You_ need to be handled!”

“Look, Rachel. I just thought you needed a little…extra support is all.”

“Do you believe I am capable of doing this job, Hood? Do you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you have any complaints?”

“No. None at all.”

“Do you feel unsafe with me?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Then what the hell is going on?” There were tears in her eyes. “Have you lost faith in me because of what happened with Sofia? Have you? Damn it Hood, tell me what the hell is going on here or so help me I’ll—”

“Okay. Okay I will okay? Just…” his eyes scanned the area. “Just not here, okay? Let’s go back to the hotel and have a drink or something? Can we just…leave here first, before we have this conversation?”

She sighed. Closed her eyes, willed her breathing to slow. “Fine. Let me find Felix—”

“Felix can catch up with us later.”

She turned to look at him. Puzzled now.

“Hood?”

“Please can we go?”

She nodded. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

Neither of them spoke as they drove back to the hotel at the edge of town, each alone with their own thoughts. As they parked and went in, she headed for the hotel bar, but a gentle tug on her arm brought her up short. With a flick of his head, Hood indicated the elevators at the edge of the lobby. Concerned now, she rode up beside him to the forth floor, where both of their rooms were situated. Without pausing, Hood went to his door and opened it, gesturing her inside.

“What is it?” Rachel asked as soon as the door was closed. “Hood, if there’s something else going on here…”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at her somewhat guiltily. Then he turned from her and crossed to the window to open the blinds, letting in the fading sunlight.

“Nothing else is going on. The case is solved. The murderer’s been caught and the public is safe.” He said, his hands in his pockets, his back to her.

“What then?”

He dropped his head. Shook it. Ran his hand through his hair again, wrapped it around the back of his neck and held it there.

“Uh oh. Must be serious,” she said lightly, fighting the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. “I know that posture.”

He sighed. “Rachel, I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s hardly new.”

“I…I don’t know how to say this. And I’m sure I’m going to screw it up. I hope you can bear with me. Hear me out, even if I’m clumsy and make a mess of things. And even if I piss you off.” He turned to her again.

She gasped.

“Hood…wait…are those tears, or are your allergies acting up again?”

“Rachel…,” his voice broke on her name. He blinked. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about today, okay? I just…” he took a deep breath. Shook his head. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“I’m listening, Hood.” She said quietly, having a seat at the little table near the window.

He sat with her, but avoided her eyes, staring at his folded hands. The curtain was fully lifted from his features now, and she could see he was completely at war with himself. It rattled her more than she could admit, even to herself.

She took a deep breath, forced herself to be calm. Patient. When it came to science, Hood could explain even the most abstract concepts so that she was able to understand. But feelings were not easy for him to communicate. The fact that he was struggling to communicate to her now was alarming. Worrying. But she firmly put aside her own feelings and forced herself to focus on him.

“When my wife died, I felt…helpless. I tried…God, how I tried! But all the science, all the medicine, all the—love—in the world…could not save her. I could not save her. I sat by her bedside, holding her hand, watching her just…slip away from me. Feeling powerless. Helpless. All the knowledge and understanding I had and I…couldn’t save her. I wasn’t enough.” His eyes met hers. “Everything—everything! Inside of me was screaming to do something! That if I was only working harder I could find a way to save her. Watching her slip through my hands…” his face squeezed shut, and he raised his folded hands to cover his face.

“We’re all mortal Hood,” she said softly, her heart melting in sympathy, even as her confusion deepened. What had any of this to do with her?

“I know we are. That’s just it, isn’t it?” His eyes met hers. She’d never seen anyone with such intense green eyes. And they were never more green than when he’d been crying, and the whites were red. “We are all mortal, Rachel.” He dropped his eyes, regarded his hands. “I’ve never felt so helpless as I did the night she died. Until the night that Sofia took you hostage.”

She drew in a sharp breath.

His eyes fluttered guiltily to hers, and he attempted a wan smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

“I was frantic,” he said quietly. “I felt responsible. I wanted to—needed to--do something. Anything. To get you back, I was prepared to make any bargain necessary. Just to have you safe again.”

“Hood,” she said quietly.

“When she pulled the crossbow out of your leg, and you started bleeding…”

“Hood, I’m okay.” She was more moved than she wanted to admit.

“But you almost weren’t. And it would have been my fault.”

“No. It was never going to be your fault.”

“But that’s just it.” He swallowed hard. “I sat in that hospital waiting room, with your blood still on my hands, and I realized. Even if you made it through this, your life could be endangered again. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow or next week, but how long would it be before you got hurt again? Or killed? Because of me. Because I’m so…inept at taking care of myself!”

“Hood, wait, whoa—”

“No. A man—any decent man worth his salt--ought to be able to look after himself, shouldn’t he? I shouldn’t have to have you risk your life for my protection!”

“Do I detect a whiff of misogyny in you, Hood?” She said it almost flippantly. Almost.

“What? No!” He sighed. “You see? I knew I would just end up pissing you off.”

“I’m not pissed. Not yet.” She said with a sigh of her own. Damn. Was he actually feeling...protective of her? She shoved that thought aside. Dismissed it. It was ridiculous, in any case. No, there must be something else going on.

“You will be,” he said, with a ghost of a smile. “Rachel…I…am thinking about asking the Director to take you off my case.”

She gulped in a large breath of air. He could have slapped her and hurt her less. “Okay. You’re right. Now I am pissed.”

He covered his face. “Felix can step up. Be my handler. I think it would be…safer.”

“Safer? For who? Me?! Hood, what the hell has gotten into you?” She blinked back tears of her own. “You think I am incapable, don’t you? Because I am a _woman_?!”

“No. God no! Rachel, it’s not _you_ that’s incapable—of anything. It’s _me_.”

“That’s where I come in, remember? I help you watch your back.”

“I don’t want you to watch my back, Rachel! Don’t you understand, if anything happened to you in the line of duty protecting me, I could never— _never_ —forgive myself!”

“Why? This is my _job_ , Hood. I am fully trained and highly capable!” She stood, done with this. “Of all the things I’ve sat and listened to you say. Of all that we have been through together—”

“Rachel—”

“After all of this…I can’t believe I’m hearing you say this! YOU! Of all people! I expected better of you!”

“Rachel, please—”

“I make one effing mistake. ONE. And because I'm a woman, that's one too many! Now my whole ability is...is called into question!”

“Rachel—”

“Okay, I kind of get that maybe you doubt me now. That's fair enough. But I promise you I can do this! Please--if you'll just give me another chance I swear I will make it up to you! I can protect you, I swear I can! And I can do it ON MY OWN.” She hated that there were tears in her eyes. She was furious--but more than that, she was hurt. The thought of losing this assignment--losing him--was unthinkable. There had to be a way to convince him. There had to be!

“RACHEL!” He stood. “You don’t understand. I don’t want you to protect me. _I_ want to protect _you_.”

“What?” She blinked at him.

“And that’s the problem. I can’t. And I shouldn’t even want to.” His eyes held hers steady. “But I do.”

She blinked again. And again. Her fury deserting her. Her pulse racing now for an entirely different reason.

“What are you saying, Hood?” she asked quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

He exhaled and dropped his eyes. “God, I’m so bad at this.” He shook his head. “You—you know I am I…God, why am I so bad at this? I—I’m sorry I…”

She watched him flounder. This brilliant man who could solve anything. Who could think his way out of any situation. Who could leap tall buildings at a single bound. Was standing here before her, stuttering. Actually stuttering. Fighting a war inside himself. Trying to express some deep emotion involving—herself?

That part of her that she kept locked away very, very deep…that part of her that was soft. And womanly. And even…a little girl at times. That part of her--stirred. She felt in her own way as lost as he. Should she go to him? Touch him? Part of her wanted to put her arms around him…hug him. Something. Anything to soothe him. This was something that she herself was not good at either. What to do in these situations.

But more than that. More unsettling still was the part of her that didn’t know what to do with _him_.

She never really had. Except at first, when this was only an assignment. But soon after, it became far more important to her than just an assignment. He had become far more important to her than she dared admit to herself. And whenever she’d found herself thinking about it, about him…about…maybe…how she felt about him, she pushed it aside, buried it deep. No time, no room for any of that. Feelings were complicated and messy, and she didn’t like complications. She wanted above all, clarity and focus. And her personal feelings just…had no real place in her life. Especially not her feelings—whatever they were, because she didn’t have the courage to categorize them—for Dr. Jacob Hood. She had come to grips with it only as a source of motivation--something she could harness to heighten her protective instincts where he was concerned. It helped her complete her tasks more efficiently. More thoroughly. And that was as far down that path as she had ever dared venture to acknowledge any feelings she had for the man in front of her. 

As a result, she had resented Felix in the beginning. Help for one case was all very well. But continually being part of their team…that was something else again. She liked the way it had been before. The two of them. Her and Hood. She liked having him all to herself. No matter who they worked with, at the end of the day, she went where he did. Where no one else could. It was a perk of her position--her favorite perk. It was more important to her than she wanted to even think about. And she didn't know what the hell to do with that feeling. Nor did she know what the hell to do with the jealousy and possessiveness she felt when Felix became a part of their team. She'd told herself it was a professional affront--that she was lacking in some way that necessitated another person being added to the mix. But the truth--the truth was it went beyond professional. And that truth--scared her. 

It scared her almost as much as this conversation. As the look in those brilliant, beautiful eyes of his.

Whatever this was...whatever was happening now between them...felt cataclysmic. Like the tremors of an earthquake deep beneath her feet. And she was not sure she was prepared to face this. To acknowledge it for what it was.

He raised his jade colored eyes to hers. Luminous, fringed with long lashes that gave him that innocent look of the boy genius all grown up that she found so infuriating, and so endearing at the same time. Such beautiful eyes. They were the perfect windows to one of the greatest souls she had ever known.

“Rachel.” He blinked at her, the plea in those eyes unmistakable.

And her carefully walled heart crumbled. Deep inside herself somewhere, her essential self--Rachel Young--raised a white flag. Planted it squarely in her heart. And she was immediately deluged with feelings softer than any she thought herself capable of handling. And with it, came realization. 

This wasn't about her abilities. This wasn't about her being a woman, except in one highly personal way. 

His personal feelings. For her. Personally.

“This is my job,” she said, holding back her tears. “Whether I am your handler, or I take another assignment. This is what I do.”

“I know that. And you do it—better than a host of men.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“But if you stay with me…I might get you killed. Rachel, I can’t live with that.”

“Hood—”

“You see…I…think…there’s something wrong with me. Well. A lot of things I admit. But…it s-seems as if…women who I…c-care about…they…get hurt. They die. Because I’m…not enough...man to look after them. I can’t bear it, Rachel. Not again. That’s why I think it’s better to have Felix here. I know I won’t be worrying about him. At least—not in the same way as I worry about you.”

Her breath caught in her throat. For a long moment, neither moved or spoke again. There it was. The thing he could not say--the thing she could not either. Hanging there between them, now out in the open, naked and trembling. And they were just two, inept people, grappling for purchase as the ground shifted and lurched beneath them, changing the landscape forever between them. She stood drowning in his eyes for what felt like an eternity before speaking.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Hood. You're just as human as the next man. And the women around you--they're human too. It happens to us all."

His lip quivered slightly. "But what if something happens to you because of me? What if there's some way to stop it and I don't--I _can't_ because I'm so--obtuse. Because I just don't see it coming. Or I--freeze or..."

"There are no guarantees. Not for any of us."

"I know that. But I can't bear the thought of something happening to you on my watch." He shook his head. "It wasn't just Sofia, was it? What about the incident with the _Variola virus_ , and that time when--"

“--Don’t you know I worry the same way about you?” She whispered. “What if you got yourself into trouble, Hood, and I wasn’t there to help _you_? What if I was the only one who could, and I wasn’t there? Don’t you think I would feel the same way about you? Don't you think if I didn't have this assignment anymore, that I would lie awake at night, worrying about you, wherever you were? Trusting your life into a stranger's hands--even into Felix's--would drive me insane with worry. I would never stop worrying for you, Hood. If I wasn't here, guarding you myself, I would drown in my worry."

“Really?” His voice broke, and something like amusement flashed into his eyes, as if he had never considered that before. And he flashed her an incredulous smile.

She felt herself smile in return.

“Yes,” she said with finality. “Really.” She sighed. "This is what you tried to do before, wasn't it? When I was in the hospital? You tried to get me to transfer myself."

"I gave you the option," he said, dropping his eyes. "I thought you might want to leave. I certainly couldn't blame you if you did."

"And then when I wouldn't go voluntarily..."

"It wasn't like that. I was delighted. But...I felt guilty being delighted. So guilty. And so...afraid. For you." He ran a distracted hand through his hair. "It ate me up. The fear. I would...fall asleep at night and dream that you...then I'd wake up and be so relieved to know it was a dream. But it wasn't long before I realized that...it was only a matter of time. Rachel...I can't lose you the way I lost my wife. I can't...stand by and watch you die. I can't. Danger follows me. If you follow me too then you are constantly putting yourself at risk of...of any number of things! Bullets, chief among them. Fire. Explosions. Sickness and contagion! Crossbow bolts, for God's sake!"

"Hood..."

"Kidnapping! Torture! God only knows..."

"Hood!"

"You're so young, so capable and so beautiful! With your whole _life_ ahead of you! Why would you throw it all away to stay on this assignment?!" It exploded from him as if ripped from his heart, tears in his voice as well as in his eyes.

She was shocked into silence.

"And...and probably there is one, _very_ lucky man out there who is destined to be your husband. And the sooner you leave me behind, the sooner you will find him and be happy." He dropped his eyes, his voice very low.

"I am happy." She said it in a whisper. There was dampness on her cheeks now too. "This is the life I have chosen, Hood. What makes you think that leaving you behind is the only thing that can make me happy? What makes you think I will be happy at all?"

He exhaled forcefully. "Because I am a waste of your time. And I feel I will be the death of you."

"You are never a waste of my time." She took a step forward on wooden feet, uncrossing her arms. His eyes followed her, drew her in to himself. "I've told you before and I meant it. I am happy to be assigned to you, Hood. And if anyone else was here instead, I'd never be happy again." 

It was up to her to make the first move. He never would. And if she didn’t, they’d both stand here, aching for it, longing for it forever. She sucked up her courage and blocked out her thoughts. Thinking would royally screw her right now, and she could not afford that. Neither of them could. She was trembling all over by the time she had crossed the distance between them.

She watched him suck in a breath, hold it as she drew closer. He was so sweet sometimes. So hopeless and so awkwardly sweet.

"Like it or not," she whispered, "You're stuck with me, Hood. It's too late to go back. For either of us."

“Rachel…” he whispered her name, eyes pleading with her.

“I’m here Jacob,” she whispered, reaching for him, putting her hands on his face, deliberately echoing another time, another occasion. “You’re not alone.”

She pulled him, unresistant, down to her and kissed him.

* * *

He melted into her touch. Into her kiss. Felt his whole body liquefy as a tremor ran through him. She was actually kissing him! God, he'd dreamed of this. Fantasized it. But never thought he'd ever, ever be lucky enough to feel it. 

He groaned. Folded her into his arms. 

He should have pushed her away. For her own good, and his. He should have pulled back. But damned if he could stop himself. Damned if he'd do anything to end this. He wanted to go on kissing her forever. He was so weak where she was concerned. And worst of all he knew it, and still could not bring himself to care. Her lips were soft and so sweet. He committed them to memory, etched them on his heart. This was a memory that would have to last him a lifetime, and he wanted every nuance of it. So he went on kissing her, letting the moment shatter him as it would, longing to exist here and only here for as long as it lasted, soaking up every sense of her. Her scent. The feeling of her in his arms. Her breasts against his chest. The silkiness of her hair. The softness of her blouse. Her firm, nubile body. Her mouth on his.

She was so alive. So very alive. So full of passion and zest for living. He drank deep from what she offered him. It filled his darkly shadowed world with such blazing light. He would never stop being hungry for that. Never stop craving it. Never stop craving her. 

_His_ Rachel. Not Mr. Shoes'. Not anyone else's. _His_. 

God how he wanted her to be.

But memories, unbidden, flooded him, mingled somehow with the present. Filled him with fear. If he got too close to her, would she die on him too? Would he manage to get her killed? This beautiful woman...so strong and so fierce. So intelligent. To see her extinguished would be the death of him. And if he reached for her this way...somehow he knew it would happen. The universe would conspire against him to steal her away. Every woman he touched it seemed...paid the ultimate price for that. He broke the kiss himself, stroking her face lightly with his fingers, trying to master his fear. His sense of loss. He could never have Rachel. He could never dare. 

Pain and confusion bubbled to the surface of Rachel's cornflower blue eyes. Embarrassment. He watched her throat work and felt her stiffen in his arms and draw away.

“No…” he said, fighting down his own conflicting feelings. “Please…don’t go.”

“I uh—I’m sorry I…”

“Don’t you dare be sorry. I’m not.” He said without thinking. “I'll never be sorry, Rachel.”

“Are you sure?” She searched his eyes for confirmation.

“Very.” He said, swallowing hard. His focus narrowed to her lips as he willed himself to forget the rest. The past. The future. Everything. He would not allow himself to think about anything else just now. Nothing at all beyond how much he had hungered for her kisses. How much he wanted to please her with his own. Her lips became his world. He reached out, touched her face lightly. “Please, may I…?”

She smiled, and nodded.

He returned her smile. She even looked--eager. Could such a thing really be? Could a beautiful FBI Agent like Rachel Young--who gave all the men fits, made them all trip over themselves trying to catch her eye--really want a nerd like him to kiss her?

He couldn't believe it could be so. But there it was...the way she was looking at him was unmistakable. Slowly, ever so slowly, to give her time to change her mind, he leaned in. When she didn't run away, when she leaned in closer in invitation, he touched her sweet mouth again with his own.

* * *

Rachel sighed as his lips found hers a second time, and he kissed her with an aching sweetness that melted her inside and out. They were both still a little awkward…a little scared of each other. But soon she felt him relax beneath her mouth, as he drew her fully into his arms, sighing against her. 

She sighed too. He was a damned good kisser when he let himself relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Twirling his curls around her fingers, she opened her mouth beneath his. He jerked at first in surprise, but softly she coaxed, and he melted against her, taking her up on her invitation and deepening the kiss.

Why the hell had it taken them so long to do this? Why were things so damned complicated? But now the floodgate had been opened, and oh, the release was so good. She never wanted it to end.

She lost track of time as they stood there, kissing and kissing, as if there were no tomorrow. As if tomorrow didn't matter at all. And really it didn't. Nothing mattered at all. But this moment with this man, whom she admired above all others. This man she adored, and wanted to go on adoring. On and on and on...feeling him sigh against her, feeling him tremble in her arms. All this time they'd wasted. She didn't want to waste another second. 

“There now,” she whispered when at last he pulled away. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No,” he said, smiling.

She smiled too. She’d so rarely seen him look—happy--before. She had done that. She had put that smile in his eyes. 

“Told you I was bad at this,” he whispered, nuzzling her.

"You know something, Hood?"

"What?"

"You were wrong about that. You're very good at this." She reached for him again and sighed into his kiss. She couldn't stop winding her hands in his dark curls. They were as soft as they looked. And thick. And felt so good in her fingers. She wanted to lose herself in his curls. In the pleasure of his kiss. 

Even as she did, she pinched herself. Was this really happening? It was one of her most shameful fantasies coming true. Shameful only because she had so long denied her feelings for him, and would have never once thought they might be returned. To fantasize about him this way had felt treasonous before. But now...oh, now...why the hell had she not just backed his cute ass up against a wall and had her way with him long ago? God, had she lusted! And still did. But it was much more than lust. Much, much deeper. He was her hero. She admired him above all other men. Had him on a pedestal of sorts--so lofty in his great thoughts, his great understanding that mere humans like herself could never hope to get close to him. She hadn't counted herself worthy of that. But to be his friend--to get to follow him around and protect him from his adorable self--that had been enough.

Until now.

Now it would never be enough again. 

His body was hard against hers. She knew he was solid muscle but oh, to feel the wall of him against her made her knees weak. And so damned handsome! He seared her eyeballs with his handsome face, his haunting eyes. And now his big, warm, capable hands were on her back, in her hair as he kissed her so skillfully. She was floating...she was losing herself...she heard herself sigh into him, felt a tremor go through his body as he let out a deep groan. 

Oh God, this was getting out of control. Fast. His hands dropped to her waist, pressed her body into his, until she felt his arousal pressing like iron against her stomach. Okay, she should end this. One of them should. But the heat pooled between her legs and a tremor ran through her own body to feel him there. 

Oh yes, she had fantasized about that part of him, too. And just like the rest of him, Dr. Jacob Hood did not disappoint there either.

"Hood," she whispered as his lips drifted to her cheek. "Oh, God..."

"Jacob," he whispered. "Don't you think we're on first name terms by now?"

She huffed a laugh. "I suppose we are."

"Rachel...I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

"So have I."

"Really?" He sought her eyes.

She smiled into them. "God, you're so cute I can't stand it."

"Cute?!"

"Sexy-cute." She said, toying with his curls. "In a science-y, irresistible kind of way."

"I don't exactly know what to do with that," he said with a chuckle, and she was charmed to see the pink flush creep into his face.

"I think you should take it as a complement," she said nuzzling him, loving the scratch of his afternoon shadow against her cheek. "Because I don't know how the hell I'm ever going to keep my hands off of you now."

He regarded her through half-lidded bedroom eyes as she pulled away. "Maybe I don't want you to keep your hands off of me, have you thought of that, Special Agent Rachel Young? After all, you are my handler, are you not? That, I think, makes handling me your job."

She smiled widely. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Felix be your handler?"

"No!" He said quickly. "Not at all."

They both giggled. 

He smiled down at her a moment. “You were right, you know.”

“What about?”

“I’m not alone,” he whispered. “Not any longer.”

“Not as long as you let me stay here. By your side. Watching your back."

"Do you really want to stay?"

"Do I need to kiss you again to make my point?"

"Hmm..." he said with a lift of his eyebrows as he resettled her in his arms. "Now that you mention it, maybe you should...go on kissing me. Just so...you know...I don't forget. You know how absent-minded I can be. I might need...reminding."

"Reminding," she said, suppressing a smile.

"Continuous, never-ending reminding. That you want to be here, risking your life taking care of me. Handling me." He nuzzled her softly. 

"I think that can be arranged." She leaned in and kissed him again. 

"There's something else I want from you, Rachel," he said later, when they had come up for air.

"What?" She said, breathless now, captured in his eyes.

"I want you to promise me that you will let Felix watch your back while you watch mine?”

She sighed, pulled his head down to rest against her own. “As long as he doesn’t get in my way—deal. I like saving your ass, Hood. Even more than I like watching it.”

He grinned at her. “Special Agent Young. Shame on you. I thought you were a professional.”

“I am. But there ought to be some benefits to the job, after all?”

“Yes,” he said, leaning in again. “There certainly should.”

He kissed her again, pulling her firmly against himself. The time for talking was officially over.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny the way one's muse works. Sometimes it brings you a huge story. Sometimes its only a small glimpse beyond the closing credits. This one was the latter. 
> 
> I enjoyed this show so much. And when I saw the last episode today, I could see this scene play out so clearly that I had to pen it and share. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment below if you feel like it. Thanks so much!


End file.
